


Lame

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Adorkable, But they also thinks she's adorable, Carmilla and Danny think she's lame, F/F, Laura likes Pokémon, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Danny think their girlfriend Laura is lame, along with her hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lame

Laura sat on her bed with her Dsi in hand, in a middle of the Elite Four, she looked up. Looking up, she saw both of hrr girlfriends smiling at her. She knew the teasing was about to start, and that was what happened. 

"Aw, you're so cute when you play lame games," Carmilla smirked, and Laura rolled her eyes as she went back to playing the game.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... come talk to me when I win the contest I'm entering in and I win the thousand dollar prize!" Laura said, and Danny shook her head.

"You said that last year, and you didn't even get to the first round," Carmilla stated, and Laura blushed because she was right.

"Yeah, but that was because you guys drove me, and we got there late," Laura said, and Carmilla shrugged like she didn't care.

"Anyway, we're going to a party tonight, want to come with us?" Carmilla asked, and Laura instantly shook her head 'no'. 

"I can't, I have a lot homework," Laura lied, and Carmilla's vampire instincts told her that Laura was lying.

"Pokémon doesn't count, cupcake! You're going with us and that's final."


End file.
